Happy Endings
by kaguragrl16
Summary: Up for Adoption
1. Mixed Emotions

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO **The Goddess of Atlantis** , who suggested the idea for this story.

 **NOTE:** (I am not good at Italian - I used Google Translate. Sorry if it's not correctly said/read).

* * *

~ **CHAPTER ONE ~**

 **Mixed Emotions**

 **NICO'S P.O.V**

* * *

I was confused about Happily Ever Afters. All those fairy tales where the princess is rescued by a guy? I wondered where a person like me would fit in. Closing my eyes, I was lost in thought.

 _"Non cercare di adattarsi. Appartengono dove dovresti essere,"_ my dad once said. _Don't try to fit in. Belong where you're supposed to be._

"Where?" I asked out loud. "In darkness?"

"Hey, what's up?" a voice called. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I shifted uneasily. Only one person had that affect on me: Will Solace, son of Apollo, with a smile that could be annoying but eventually endearing. I never really noticed or talked to him, until we met on a day face-to-face (when he hid behind a bush, coincidently where I was hiding).

Will sat down beside me, looking around. "This is your thinking spot? Nice."

I glanced at him. "I guess so. You know, I sit here when I'm thinking about life."

Will nodded his head understandably. "I saw you a few times here before. What are you thinking about now?"

 _Oh gods._ I turned red, glad that he couldn't read minds. "Uh, you know - everything. The war, Hazel, and..."

"Me?"

I nearly choked. "What?"

Will's face turned serious. "You know, when you sit here, your face looks so calm. You don't seem worried, and you even smile."

"I _smile_?" My voice was filled with shock, and I wondere dif I had my mouth grinning and eyes closed. _Not exactly a good image_ , I thought. Angrily, I reminded myself that I couldn't possibly be more of an outcast than I already was.

"Don't worry, you look very cute," he teased. "Like _David_ by Michelangelo."

" _W_ _hat_?" I asked. "Who's that?"

"That's for you to find out." I wondered if it was a mistake, but I could feel Will move closer so our bodies were touching. My stomach clenched, filled with happiness and surprise.

He was definitely distracting me - so much, that I blurted out: "You look like Prince Charming."

"Thank you," Will grinned. "I knew if I'll stick around you'll hand over a compliment."

"Forget I just said that," I said hastily. "I mean, your hair is golden and-" _Can I shut up now?_ I told myself furiously. "You look like your dad," I babbled on.

He laughed, and my stomach clenched again. His laugh was a pleasant sound; filled with kindness and humour that you could join in with. I noticed that his eyes crinkled a bit at the corners, while his lips curved over easily, perfect white teeth gleaming.

Looking away, feeling embarrassed, I picked blades of grass near my feet. Studying it - like it was really interesting, I exhaled slowly. This usually helped calm down my heart rate.

"Hey, can I show you something?" Will asked.

My pulse quickened, as I watched him expectantly.

Will held out his hand.

I stared at it curiously. His hand was well tanned, smooth, and maybe soft.

"Can you hand me some grass?" he said.

I handed over the pieces in my hands. "What-"

"Shhh," Will whispered. Closing his eyes slowly, he sat there, silent.

I raised my eyebrows up, but didn't say anything. If Will was meditating - that was a waste of time. Before I could leave, wind blew gently, tousling both of our hair.

Will opened his eyes, and let go of the grass gently. Each green blade moved soundlessly into the wind, blowing away.

I watched, my eyes transfixed. I never knew watching grass was entertaining.

The pieces moved, circling around us and flying high into the air, as if some _Venti_ were collecting each piece, but more gentle.

"How did you do that?" I asked. For some reason, I was whispering.

Will's voice lowered, too. "Something I learned from a friend of mine." His eyes flickered into mine, like he was searching for something readable.

Looking away, I pulled my legs up to my chest. "Kind of cold out here."

"Guess so." Will hesitatingly rose up. "I'm going to leave. Make sure you don't stay up too late; it's already seven."

"Okay." Watching him leave, my eyebrows furrowed together. Some part of me wanted him to stay.

* * *

 **§§§**

* * *

I could hear some laughter as I walked back to my cabin. Many demigods were outside, chatting and laughing loudly. Pausing outside, I sighed, feeling lonely. _You have friends – or at least people who would like to be your friend,_ I could hear Will's voice remind me.

"We people always feel left out."

I turned, seeing a person from the Nemesis Cabin. She had curly black hair, like her mother; a hooked nose; and green eyes (unlike Percy, they were more of a grape green). Her name was something like Mary or Terry.

"Not exactly fair," she mused. "Just like life. How's it going between you and Solace?"

I glared, annoyed that she actually asked a personal question. "Don't you think that's highly-"

"Oh, please. I was just trying to start a conversation." She waved her hand. "Now what's your name - Nick? Nicholas?"

"It's Nico." I studied her. "And your, uh, _Mary_?"

"It's _Berry_ ," she corrected.

I tried not to smile when she said it. Daughter of Revenge with the name Berry? Sure, I could handle it. After Percy named that Titan Iaptus Bob, nothing really fazes me. "Must be a hard name to live with."

She flared. "My name is Berry after Halle Berry - or maybe Amanda Berry!"

"Never heard of them." I tapped my fingers against the door handle. "I'll see you around."

"Hang on!" Berry locked her eyes on me. "You ever feel like you don't belong?"

"I-"

She nodded. "That's what I thought." She thrust a leather book at me. "You'll need this."

"Thanks." I decided not to tell her that I hated reading - after all, rejecting a gift form the Daughter of Revenge was not a good idea.

She went, and over her shoulder called, "You better use it!"

Dreading she was going to come back, I pulled open the book. It was blank, with only lines. Looking at it in disbelief, I slowly came to a realising thought: _She gave me a diary._


	2. Misunderstandings

**~ CHAPTER TWO ~**

 **Misunderstandings**

 **NICO'S P.O.V**

* * *

The next morning, I decided on two things: To avoid Berry, and to ask Annabeth who in Zeus' lighting bolt was _'David'_. Staring at the diary - (or should I call it a journal?) - I finally decided on hiding it behind my pillow. The previous night, I wrote,

 _Today I sat under my usual tree. Will talked to me, and I was surprised when he sat close and didn't run away. Well - he did go at the end, but because it was getting late. He's one of the only people that make me feel accepted. I think he was one of the reasons why I stayed in Camp Half-Blood._

I ended it right there, realising that someone could be reading it. Horrified, I had ripped out the page, throwing it in the wastebasket.

Stifling a yawn, I slid on my black jacket. I always slept in my clothes, because you never knew when there would be demigods entering or a need-to-get-out of cabin emergency. _Food,_ I thought. _Maybe waffles and orange juice._

As I made my way to The Dining Pavilion, I could see most of the campers already there. Percy and Annabeth both sat together, even though you were supposed to eat at your own cabin table. Making my way over to them, while nearly knocking over a girl, I finally reached them.

"Hey, Nico," Percy said.

He seemed casual about it, and I was seriously grateful for that. _Remember what you're here for_ , I reminded myself.

"Hi, can I talk to Annabeth?" I asked. "Uh, just a quick question."

"Sure." Percy smiled, and went, starting a animated conversation with Grover.

Annabeth tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. I looked at her carefully, and noticed she wore her hair loose today. With it down, she looked much more relaxed, and smiling more frequently. With the stress about the prophecy gone, I never saw her more happier. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"You know Michelangelo?" I said, knowing it may be a stupid question, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"If you mean the Italian sculptor, painter, architect, and poet, then I definitely do," she smiled.

It dawned on me that I should probably _know_ Michelangelo and his art, since he was born in Italy, but I never really paid attention to his work. _"Angelo,"_ I thought. His name was close to my own last name, meaning the word 'angel'. "Well, I was wondering about his, uh, _piece_ ," I said. "I think it was called 'David'."

A smile twitched at her lips. "Oh, really? What about it?"

"Uh, I just love it," I said. "Very...interesting. Do you mind telling me what it is? Uh, I mean, what type of figure he was in the world?"

Annabeth laughed. "I'm guessing you don't know much about _David_."

"No," I admitted. My ears turned red. "Would you mind telling me who he is?"

"Better yet, I'll show you." Annabeth looked around. "Hm...come to my cabin right now."

As I followed along, she stride ahead, sometimes saying 'Hello' or 'How are you doing?' Some people said hello to me, too, but I didn't answer. It was rude to not reply, but they were doing it for more their benefit since Annabeth was with me.

Opening her cabin door, Annabeth grabbed her laptop and typed something. "There."

Peering closer, I could see the image of a man who was a statue; nude.

Annabeth burst out laughing at my expression.

I closed the window. "Jeez, Annabeth. You could've told me he...he looked like _that_."

"Sorry! But come on, wasn't he _interesting_?" Annabeth put her laptop back into her bag. "How did you learn about _David_ anyway?"

"Will told me I looked like him," I blurted out.

Annabeth smiled. "So, do you feel flattered to look like one of Michelangelo's artwork?"

I flushed, murmuring words that were gibberish.

"We better head back," she told me. "Some people are waiting for us."

 _Us_ , I thought. Maybe she was saying that politely, because there was nobody waiting for me.

* * *

 **§§§**

* * *

I scowled when Will noticed me.

He strolled towards me; a huge grin on his face. "You're looking crabby today, Death Boy."

"Really? You mean the frown on my face?" I spat. "You know, Will, just because you look like your dad doesn't mean your charm works the same way!"

Will's smile disappeared. "What are you talking about?"

" _David_ ," I said. "Annabeth showed me - uh, I mean _told_ me. Whatever game your playing it, play it yourself."

"Come on, Nico," Will protested. "I was only joking about _David_ \- I mean, if its creepy that I suggested that you _looked_ like him-"

"You're making things worse for yourself, Will," I glowered. "Are you saying I'm not...not a _guy?_ "

"I'm trying to say I'm not thinking you as a naked statue!" he exploded. His voice carried out, as half-bloods stared at us, curiously.

I flushed, avoiding everyone's gazes. "Just go to Tartarus, Solace." Spinning on my heel, I walked away, shaking off Will's sad face behind me.


	3. When Trying to Forgive

**~ CHAPTER THREE ~**

 **When Trying to Forgive, You May Act Stupid**

 **WILL'S P.O.V**

* * *

As I glumly joined my siblings in our table at the Dining Pavilion, they studied me.

"That bad, huh?" Austin asked.

"He thinks that I'm...playing with him or something," I said.

Kayla gave me an encouraging smile. "Oh, it's not _that_ bad, Will. At least he doesn't think you're a creepy stalker."

 _"Yet,"_ Austin added. "Tell you what - just ignore him for a few days. He'll come around eventually. Trust me, it would make him want you even more."

"I don't _want_ him," I explained frustratingly. "I just want to earn his trust. To be friends."

"I hate to agree with Austin, but he's right," Kayla said thoughtfully. She played with her hair, which was the color of flaming fire. Austin and her were both siblings while arriving at Camp Half-Blood, and I saw they were as inseparable as the Stolls.

Austin took a bite of his oatmeal cereal. "You should try this," he mumbled. "Its really good."

"What exactly did you say to him?" Kayla asked curiously. "Just to check how bad it is."

"I told him he looked like _David_ , it was like a joke."

"I don't get it." Austin squinted, like there was sun in his face. "How is the statue of _David_ a joke?"

I shrugged. "I actually don't know. Good point."

Kayla sighed loudly. "Are you _serious_ , Will? You are just so... _oblivious_! Like most guys."

"I take deep offense in that," I replied indignantly. "It wasn't that bad. He said that I looked like Prince Charming before, so I used _David_ so it wouldn't make him feel bad."

Austin snorted, then quickly shoveled another spoon of cereal when he saw my glare.

"The statue _David_ is naked - maybe it embarrassed him," Kayla said. "If it helps, though-"

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Drew appeared at our table. And she was staring at me.

I started to cough. The Aphrodite Cabin mostly ignored the Apollo Cabin, unless you either had medical issues or fashion emergencies. I've known Drew when I went here; she flirted with me until realising that maybe I just didn't _prefer_ girls.

"Well?" Drew demanded. "I don't have all day to stand by you guys."

"Should I curse her?" Austin grumbled. "I think she deserves it."

Drew flinched back. "If you curse me, I'll curse you!"

"Like what?" Austin scoffed. "Wearing pink for a month?"

"Worse." Drew smiled. "I can charm-speak for you to do my bidding."

"Okay, Drew, talk," I interrupted.

She wearily glanced at some of the campers looking at her in shock like, _Why is Drew talking to_ them _? Doesn't she hate Will?_

It was well known that she hated me. I just ignore her, figuring one person couldn't have _that_ many insults. Turns out she does, mostly hitting on how useless I am or if there was something wrong with my brain.

"I couldn't help but overhear about your love life," she said, studying her nails.

Austin and Kayla both sniggered. I calmly looked over to them. "You guys can leave."

"Right, its a _private_ conversation." Austin waved his hand. "See you later. But if she's wasting her time to tease you, let me know."

"Wasting my time?!" Drew turned purple with rage. "You're really LUCKY that I'm offering Will love advice!"

Kayla had to drag Austin away, as Drew calmed down once he was gone.

"Why would _you_ help _me_?" I questioned.

"Because I'm either stupid or want you to forgive me," she said simply. "Look, you're okay I guess, and maybe there's a guilty part of me..."

"Okay, what type of 'tips' do you have?" I tapped my fingers on the table, eyeing Austin's cereal bowl.

"Please stop that." Drew kicked my shin, giving me a Look.

"Ouch." I winced, wondering if she was going to notice my bad habits. "Are you going to talk or kick me all day?"

"Nico obviously is a loner," Drew stated. "And possibly Goth with the black clothes."

"I love the colour black," I protested in Nico's defense. "He probably wears it to blend in."

"His whole wardrobe is black," Drew snapped. "What would you call that?"

"I don't know...that's just Nico's style." I felt uncomfortable saying his name. I pronounce it more carefully, and raise to a higher octave.

Drew looked disapprovingly at me. "Whatever. I'm sure Piper can help with his wardrobe."

"Piper?" I started to laugh. "Since when do you two get along?"

"In case if you haven't noticed, we did a truce. We're now playing Matchmaker with you two. Hope you enjoy the free thing we're giving out."

"Well, if it actually works, do I have to owe you something?"

"It's _free_ , I'm pretty sure I made that clear." Drew stood up. "Oh, by the way Will, I still dislike you. This whole _thing_ doesn't make us good, alright?"

As she sauntered off, I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 **§§§**

* * *

On my way to my cabin, I could see the tree Nico usually sat under was empty. Walking over toward sit, my fingers brushed against the bark. Slowly I turned away, retrieving my dagger. It was my favourite weapon: The hilt gold and when I raised it up in light, it would shine brightly around, making light in even the darkest, deepest corners of the room. _The Dagger of Helios_. Going back the tree, I hesitated slightly. I at first thought of carving a message for Nico, but what if he ignored it or didn't understand? Slowly, I decided on a basic one.

 _Ralph W. Emerson It is one of the blessings..._

Smiling slightly, I went away, and knocked into a body. "Sorry, didn't see you," I said.

"S'okay. I should've looked out," Percy grunted. "So, what's up, Solace?"

"Good, the infirmary is hardly full. Most half-bloods are healing up nicely."

Percy nodded solemnly. "The Big War is over - I still can't believe how we all defeated Gaea."

I laughed. "You Seven were great out there."

"Hey, it wasn't only us," Percy protested. " _All_ of us did amazing things. Man, I didn't know you could even _fight_ like that. Even the Aphrodite Cabin contributed - we should have a movie about it! Imagine Dirt Face rising and being all like, _"Arghh! I'm gonna smash you to bits!"_ and then people would be, like, in a full war zone."

Nodding, I could understand why Annabeth stuck by him. Even though Percy acted like a toddler, he was goofy and loyal.

"Of course, they should edit the scene about me having a nosebleed," Percy added. "I mean - Annabeth attacked really awesomely - while I just lied there, waiting for blood to come out."

"Hey, by the way, have you seen Annabeth?"

Percy pointed at the armoury. "There was a new demigod - by the name of Alena Glenn. She's getting a tour by Annabeth. Last time I saw them. Maybe their already visiting the Cabins, but check there anyway."

"Okay, thanks."

He waved goodbye, as I headed towards the armoury.


	4. You Know Your Life is Bad

**~ CHAPTER FOUR ~**

 **You Know Your Life is Bad if a Girl You Just Met Hates You**

 **WILL'S P.O.V**

* * *

As I reached my destination, I peered inside. Nobody was there. I went outside, finally spotting a familiar blonde with another girl who looked younger; maybe twelve or thirteen.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

She turned around. "Hey, Will. Meet Alena Glenn - she's new here."

"Hi," I said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Will Solace, from the Apollo Cabin."

Alena began to smile gradually, but her frightful eyes looked around. "My mom..." she said. "She won't know where I am."

Annabeth turned to me. "Her dad 'died' when she was young. She lives only with her mother."

"I can't be a demigod or whatever you said!" Alena cried. "Monsters...they're not real! They don't exist!"

I scratched my head. "Well, Annabeth, do you want to explain?"

"I tried," Annabeth sighed. "Plenty of times."

"I'm still here, you know!" Alena said. "Is this where people who are schizophrenic live?"

She was one of the most rudest half-bloods I have ever seen in my life. "Have _you_ ever saw anything mysterious? Perhaps a man with one eye? A dragon?" I asked. "You must have - or maybe the Mist is hiding you from it really well."

"I first thought she may be in Aphrodite," Annabeth whispered. "After all, she does have a big temper."

I began to sympathize with the young girl, remembering when I was first confused. She was taken away form her family, and thrust in the demigod world.

"Can we leave Will Socks?" Alena complained to Annabeth. "I hate him!"

"It's Solace, actually," I snapped. "How old are you anyway, you little insufferable-"

"Will!" Annabeth admonished. "Uh, Alena, let's go see Artemis' Cabin - she's your favourite Goddess, right?"

Alena happily followed, leaving me staring open-mouthed at them.

* * *

 **§§§**

* * *

"She was a very insulting," I stated. "Really - and she thought all of us had schizophrenia!"

Austin rolled his eyes. "Come on, be more gentle with the kid. By the way, you kind of sound like Dionysus."

Kayla shook her head. "You get along with every person, Will. I'm sure if you just talk with Alena, she'll like you."

"I doubt it." I flushed, feeling ashamed that I was arguing with a girl younger than me - there were much worse things that could happen.

"What did Drew want anyway?" Austin grumbled. "Don't tell me she bugged you."

"Honestly, I like talking to her more than Alena. All she said was that she and Piper were trying to fix me and Nico together."

"Hm..." Kayla cocked her head. "So, um, you like Nico?"

"I guess so." I could remember Nico whenever he would laugh, smile, or act shy - each moment was rare, and made me gain more hope. "I'm going to go visit my friend now."

"Which ones?" Kayla asked jokingly.

"You know. The ones I hang out with everyday," I replied, with equal humour. Walking over to the Hecate Cabin, I knocked on the door.

It swung over, revealing Lou Ellen.

I tilted my head. "Why is your hair all green?" Usually Lou Ellen's short hair was pale blond; almost white.

Lou Ellen moaned, covering her face. "I knew it looked bad! Cecil asked if a green paint bucket fell on my head earlier this morning."

I stifled a laugh. "Well, it's quite...unique."

"Drew said if I put bleach and dye it honey, it would look much better," Lou Ellen sniffed. "Of course, I never imagined it to...to..."

"It matches your eyes," I said, hoping it'll make her feel better. "I like it - maybe I should dye _my_ hair green."

Lou Ellen laughed through her tears. "No, Will, you shouldn't do that. Your hair is pretty - nearly gold in the sun. Luckily, Cecil didn't laugh at me. In fact, I actually kind of like him. He's so nice to me."

"That's really great," I said truthfully. "You two would make a great couple."

"You think so?" Lou Ellen began brushing her hair absentmindedly. "You know, Drew is acting really strange. She even talked to me about boys. And look!" She waved her nails, which had tiny flowers painted on them. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes," I agreed. "Er - Drew went to your cabin today?"

"That's right, and nearly everyone's cabin. She's being more helpful - maybe trying to make amends with people. I saw her even going to the Ares Cabin - before they kicked her out, of course."

"Why would she change?" I murmured. "I mean, it's a good change, but you can't do that on your own."

"Maybe she realised she was being a total monster," Lou Ellen suggested.

"Possibly. Hey, I'm going to catch up on Cecil, if that's alright."

"Sure." Lou Ellen blushed. "Could you, um, listen if he talks about me?"

"I'll keep my ears open," I promised.

* * *

 **Note** : HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I MAY PUT THIS STORY ON HIATUS, HOWEVER, DUE TO NO-IDEAS/LIFE. I'LL CONTINUE THOUGH (SWEAR ON THE RIVER'S STYX) *THUNDER STARTS RUMBLING*


	5. Up for Adoption

If anyone wants to adopt this story,

PM me. If I get no one to adopt, then I will delete this story.


End file.
